Kyna Ridavi
'''Kyna '''is the human partner/tamer of the digimon Purrsamon. She is a character created and played by Inuseiko for the group Digimon Arcana. Appearance Height: 5'6" Weight: Classified Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Personality Kyna is a very focused person and she can come off as cold to others. She’s quick to judge things and react accordingly. She’s very cynical and won’t tolerate dumb questions. But she cares deeply about her friends and family and will give her all to protect them. History (Pre-Protocol) Before coming to Arcana she somehow ended up in a different digital world. One where it didn’t seem like humans had done much good. She was sent there alone, with no partner to protect her, so she had to rely on the kindness of the digimon of that world. She learned fairly quickly what her circumstances were there and how her appearance had set in motion something that she couldn’t stop. Retaliation against those that had sheltered her was quick and merciless. She was forced to watch friends she had made give their lives to protect her. To the point where she stopped trying to connect with anyone. It caused her to deeply and bitterly regret her own weakness. The constant hunting from those in power took its toll on her. She spent all of her time on the run, and in fear. Her turning point came when she tried to cross the desert on her own. Even she didn’t recall how long she wandered before she stopped counting the rising and falling of the sun. After finally losing the last of her hope, she decided to just lay down and hope that things would end there. Only to be very rudely awakened to the realization that things wouldn’t be that easy. The next thing she was able to recall was waking up in a small desert town in a resident Swanmon’s orphanage. Had it not been for the severity of her weakness, she’d have left immediately, so as to spare their lives. Instead, she was forced to bear their kindness as she regained her physical and mental strength. And by the time she was fully recovered, she no longer wanted to leave. So she tried to make a new life there, helping Swanmon and Mikemon care for the orphaned young digimon as she hid her true identity. When she came to Arcana, her first hope was that she’d been sent back home to her family. When she realized that she’d just been moved to an alternate digital world, she was resigned but understanding. Kyna was losing faith that she’d ever see her home again. History (In-Protocol) Meeting Purrsamon was the event that kept Kyna from sinking into an even deeper feeling of helplessness. His pure demeanor and insistent adoration of her keep her (mostly) in the present. She’s heavily dependent on his kindness to others and positive outlook to boost her own. She hopes that by keeping him alive and well, she can find a measure of redemption for those she couldn’t save. However she doesn’t view him fully as her partner, but her responsibility. This disconnect causes a bit of friction in their personal dynamic, but his ability to read her and willingness to back down make it mostly a non issue. Once she learned that cards could give you power in this server, she became determined to collect as many as she possibly could. She wants to ensure that next time, she’ll be able to protect the things that are important to her. Cards * ?? Items * ?? Furniture * ?? Trivia * ?? Quotes * "I need to do more cardio..." Category:Tamers